Rescued by a Friend
by SabakuNatsumi
Summary: Hinata gets attacked by Kisame and is stabbed in the abdomen. An anbu takes care of her while she recovers. But who is he? Hinata knows that he is either Kiba or Shino, but which is it. NO LIKEY NO READY


**Sadly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, They all belong to some guy who needs to produce chapters faster.**

' Father, I apologize to both you and Hinabi, but I cannot watch Neji-nii-sama marry that girl. I will be leaving the Hyuga estate to train in the Land of Water. I will try to return in a few years. Goodbye, Hinata.' Hinata was tired of the constant wedding planning and the people coming up to congratulate her on her cousins marriage to TenTen. She was sick of it, so she decided to leave a note for her father and Neji and she left her village.

About two miles from the village, Hinata was attacked by a rouge ninja. Hinata, caught off guard, was stabbed through by the ninjas shark like sword and slashed across the eye by a kunai. She tried her best to heal herself with her own chakra but the hole was way too big and she couldn't handle all of the blood loss. About half way through the healing process, Hinata passed out due to blood loss and exhaustion.

Around that time, a masked anbu was returning from one of his missions. He spotted Hinata on the ground bleeding. " Hinata! What happened to you?" he yelled. They were two miles from the village and the anbu knew that if he carried her that far, she would die from blood loss.

Running around the area, the man spotted a cave large enough to fit the both of them. He picked up Hinata and laid her down in the cave. She woke up briefly and mumbled something about her team mate and thankyou.

Three days later Hinata woke up to the sound of a crackling fire and sat up. She surveyed her surroundings and spotted a man with a dog shaped mask, sitting not two feet away from her. " Where am I? Who are you? What happened to me?" She asked, she was unable to use her byakugan due to the injury to her eyes. Startled, the man jumped, surprised to see her awake. " We are in a cave and you were stabbed by a large blade in the abdomen. You had so much blood loss that I couldn't bring you back to the leaf village. Are you felling alright?" He had obviously avoided one of her questions and Hinata was not about to let it slide. " And who are you? I get the feeling that I know you but I cannot tell because that mask muffles your voice" she said.

The anbu was surprised because Hinata not once had spoken so determinedly to him and she had not stuttered at all. "What happened to your stutter, Hinata?" "I only speak like that because I want people to underestimate me and I can then easily defeat them. Now stop avoiding my question. Who are you?" "I am one of the rookie twelve but I will not tell you which one. I want you to figure that out on your own." He responded.

'_Well, I know that he is a guy so that rules out Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. Naruto is the Hokage and stays in the village so he is out. Neji is preparing for his wedding so he is out. Lee is helping Neji as the best man so that rules him out. Sai is in the Sand Village helping track down a rogue ninja so he is out. Shikamari and Choji are in the stone village trying to get Choji to meet the other person in his arranged marriage. So that leaves Kiba and Shino.' _Hinata thought.

The next day after breakfast, the anbu asked Hinata, " So why were you traveling alone outside of the village, Hinata?" " I was leaving home. I was planning on traveling to the Land of Water to train for a few years." " Why?"He asked. " What?" " Why would you leave your whole family? Why would you leave the leaf village? Why would you leave your team mates? Why would you leave me?" " W-well I could not stay in that house any longer because N-neji nii sama is getting married to T-tenTen san. I could not deal with all of the happiness and love and joy. I could not stand it." She said almost in tears. " I have an idea. When is the wedding?" " In thirty days. Why?" She asked, confused. " Because once you are recovered, I will help to train you. When the wedding is about here, we will both return to the village. Agreed?" " Sure. Why not?"

Two weeks later, Hinata was completely healed and she was ready to train with the ambu man. Within five minutes, Hinata had the man pinned to the ground. " Wow, you sure are a lot stronger than you look." " Do not underestimate me. This is not like all of the training we have done before." She said, winking at the surprised man in below her. " So you have figured out the fact that I am one of your team mates." " Of course I have. I figured it out the day you told me you were one of the rookie twelve. I also have my suspicions on which of my team mates you are but I will let you guess what I think."

A week and a half later, Hinata and the anbu, were sparring again. Hinata had just won their match. " Your ready Hinata. Here." He presented her with two twin swords. " Where did you get these?" " I bought them for your birthday but you earned them Hinata." " Thank you."

Two days later, Hinata and the anbu were ready to return to the leaf village. They walked for about thirty minutes, when Hinata spoke. " Oh I forgot to tell you I know who you are." " Than who am I Hinata?" " You are…" Hinata was interrupted by the sounds of growling." So you made it out alive after my last attack?" " Kisame of the Akatsuki? Now it makes sense. Only an Akatsuki member would be able to defeat Hinata." The anbu said. Suddenly Kisame attacked Hinata, surprised Hinata fell on her back and was nearly chopped in half but the anbu used his mask to deflect the blow. Startled, Kisame fell back and the anbu captured him in a head lock. Hinata returning to her senses stabbed the rogue ninga through with her swords. Kisame quickly died, leaving the leaf ninja stunned.

" Are you alright Hinata?" The anbu asked. " Yes I am fine. And you Kiba? Are you alright?" " Yes I'm good. So you figured it out huh?" " Actually I figure it out a month ago." " How?" " Because Shino's not in the Anbu." She said smiling.

The next day they arrived back in the leaf village. Kiba walked Hinata all the way back to the Hyuga estate. When they got there, Hanabi ran out of the house crying and hugged her sister. Hanabi was then followed out by Neji and her father. " H-h-hinata is that y-you?" Neji asked. " Hello Nii-sama. I could not miss your wedding now could I?" Neji then started crying and ran up and hugged his cousin. Hinatas father just stood back smiling until Neji asked what had happened to her and she told him her story. After she was finished both Neji and her father hugged her and begged for forgiveness.

Later that night all of Hinatas family and Kiba sat down for dinner. About half way through, Kiba stood up and went over to kneel next to Hinata. "Hinata, I have loved you for a long time and I always will. Will you marry me?" " Yes Kiba of course I will. I love you too." Hinata jumped up and gave Kiba a long kiss. Everyone in the room started clapping and Neji and Hanabi said "It took them long enough."

**THE END**


End file.
